Closure
by Gerren
Summary: Oneshot Sasuke is caught wandering near Konoha's borders and is brought back to said village for interrogation. However, once his so called "interrogator" walks into the room in all her glory, he just can't help but toy with her again.


**I don't own Naruto!**

* * *

"What?" Such a simple, breathless word escaped her pink tinged lips. Shock was written all over her face; wide baby blue eyes, mouth agape, and brows knitted in confusion.

Her expression would give anyone a flashback of the days of her teen years, in her revealing purple outfit and her boy crazed personality. True, she did still hold some tendencies as such, but now she had grown into the perfect kunoichi. She still oozed sex appeal, clad in skin black tight leather pants tucked into charcoal knee high standard shinobi sandals. Her bustier was her usual purple tone which gave a peek of her toned stomach and amazing cleavage, and over her ensemble was the usual Intelligence Division black cloak. Her golden locks were still long as ever and wound tight into a high ponytail. The earrings given to her team by Asuma shined bright despite the dim lighting. Her face had matured, proudly displaying high cheek bones, full lips, and cat-like eyes framed by thick lashes that could stare into your very soul.

Ibiki nodded, gesturing towards the interrogation cell door. "You've got this one, Ino.  
I'm counting on you to put all past feelings aside, and extract what we need." His voice took on a steel edge, _"Do not fail me, Yamanaka."_

The blond composed herself, determination etched onto her features. Her eyes held a disposition of a chilly hardness that could only take years to gain through personal experience. She tugged on the edges of her cloak and entered the room.

Though her heart literally _pounded_ in her chest, she could feel the anger inside bubbling. She'd lost the whole infatuation over this _traitor_. You couldn't even call it infatuation - she was never truly in love with him, it was just fun to irritate Forehead. Given, she still cried when he left and when the idea came up to eliminate him, yet she didn't cry because she felt love for him. She cried because he held so much potential and the fact that she grew up with him made things ten times worse. There was the glimmer of hope that he could possibly be saved and swear his allegiance to Konoha once more, but even she knew that those chances were very slim.

So here she was now, staring into his onyx eyes with nothing but disgust.

He chuckled when he saw her figure waltz in, yet it was no ordinary chuckle. No, this laugh was filled with doubt, as if she was some joke. 'An old _friend_,' He thought to himself sarcastically, 'Maybe I should have some... fun first.'

He simmered down and his signature smirk took place. His voice held iciness, yet underlying amusement and contempt, "Ino Yamanaka," He sounded out slowly, "You're my interrogator?"

She leaned against the wall across from him with crossed arms. He was chained to some chrome chair and a midnight table was infront of him. Her face remained stagnant as she gazed on.

"Oh, you're silent now? After all the other times when you would loudly proclaim your undying love for me, you're _silent_?" Another one of those chuckles.

"Shut it, Uchiha. If you think I'm here to play games, you're sadly mistaken." She quipped, tired of his words.

He laughed a sardonic laugh.

"I suggest you learn to hold your tongue, or you won't have one to laugh with after I'm finished with you."

At this he quieted, not really out of fear, no, he'd been through too much to fear this woman, but because her usually cheerful voice was drenched in hatred and this... this deep disgust that could only be mustered up from vast betrayal.

"You were caught by Konoha's border, why?"

No answer.

"I won't ask you again, Uchiha."

Silence.

Sasuke was slightly, just _very_ slightly, startled by her speed. Never had he seen her move so quickly. It happened so fast, not even in a blink of an eye, but yet she pounded her fist onto the table in front of him and it _shook_ the whole cell. Her face was dangerously close to his, and he could feel her light breaths tickling his ear.

Ibiki smirked as he gazed on through the two way mirror.

"I'm here for answers. I won't just kill you if I don't get them, Sasuke," She whispered his name with such affection and desire as if it was saved for her lover between the sheets, yet her voice changed back, "I'll torture you in every way possible. I'll make sure that your death is nothing but slow and painful. You will _feel_ every slit and cut I take at you. You will taste your own blood. You'll only hear my laughter, it'll be ten times louder than your pathetic cries and screams."

She stood back and was delighted to hear his voice play upon her ears.

"I was... contemplating my return to this village."

"Why'd you leave in the first place?"

"I had a mission to carry out." His answer was well practiced, slipping out robotically.

"Last time I checked, Uchiha, the Hokage never sent you on that mission," Ino's voice boomed, "What was it for?"

His mouth remained shut.

"Didn't I tell you what would happen in your future without responding? I'll ask you one more time, _what was this mission for_?"

"It was a personal missi-"

The blond kicked the table and sent it flying across the room. "I don't give two shits whether it was personal or not, why the _fuck_ did you leave Konoha? Answer me this time, Sasuke!"

He realized that she was a changed girl - no, woman. Gone was the weak female he remembered from the past. She was now a hardened interrogator who held knowledge that only the village elders should know. She took her title seriously, and Sasuke could admit that he was somewhat pleased that she took her shinobi life more seriously than she did before. He could hear, no feel, the frustration in her voice. It was this pent up anger and betrayal that rose up in her chest and she fought a losing battle to keep it under control.

"I'm not asking you as an interrogator anymore! I'm asking you as a friend who's worried about you! Just answer honestly and I swear it'll be fine, Sasuke! Konoha will not hesitate to accept you! Answer me!" She begged. Honestly, it wasn't all truthful, sure she did feel a little frustrated by not getting any answers, but this was simply a tactic used to play on the emotions of her prey. No, Ino Yamanaka never begged.

"A friend? I thought you adored me? Where'd all the love go, Ino?" He taunted darkly.

"I _never_ loved you." Ino also never spoke words so cold yet honest.

"Or maybe you just don't want to admit that you've lost to Saku-" He wasn't able to finish his sentence. He also wasn't able to fight back after his interrogator punched him square in the mouth. Hard. His head went reeling back and he felt the strong pang of whiplash hit him.

"I'm done with cat and mouse, Uchiha," She resumed icily, "Answer my question or you'll get a chakra infused punch. Why the hell did you leave? Answer me now, or I'll invade your mind, and I won't leave without any damage."

He sighed and decided to play his cards right. He wasn't all that interested in returning to Konoha as he stated earlier - in fact, he still held deep hatred for his home village. Sasuke hadn't necessarily meant to be around Konoha's borders. There was a drawing presence that seemed to control his body and lead him there. Now for what he wasn't sure about, but he was more than curious to find out.

So, adding in a little truth into the lies would work splendidly.

"I... left to kill my brother."

Ino knew who his brother was, yet she couldn't resist asking, "Who is your brother?"

"Itachi. Itachi Uchiha."

"And you killed him already?"

Sasuke nodded slowly.

"And what did you gather in the end from his death? Tell me, what did you _gain_? Power? Money? Women? _Fame_ for ending the life of a highly valued missing nin and Akatsuki member?! Are you shitting me, Sasuke?!" Ino's volume had reached an all time high, and this time, she honestly felt angered. Internally, she was still struggling with her hatred for him. Hell, she wasn't even sure if it _was_ hatred. If she really thought about it, she could say that it's not him that she hates, it's his _actions_. It's the pain that he caused not only her loved ones, but the village as a whole. How could even live with himself after knowing what he caused his teammates?

Sakura was devastated. She was broken. She was no longer the same. Ino used to be able to look into those emerald eyes and see happiness and innocence and purity even despite the fact that she was a kunoichi. Sakura hadn't yet known the hurt of betrayal and she barely took any lives back then. But now, that light in her eyes has dimmed. Granted, it's still there, yes, but it's not the same. It's tainted. And for that, Ino blames Sasuke, no matter how many times Sakura pleads to her saying,_ "Believe me, Ino, what he did hurt, but I haven't changed because of him. I changed because I'm growing."_ And all Ino does is scoff and roll her eyes, telling her that it's a lie and they both know it. Sakura can't help but agree - even if she never admits it out loud.

Naruto was no better than Sakura. Though he could hide it a little more behind his fighting spirit, Ino still knew that Sasuke's traitorous decisions wounded him deeply. Ino knew about Naruto's secret. She knew about his Kyuubi. The only way she had found out was through his hurt over Sasuke. She had found him sitting atop the Kage's carvings. Ino hadn't purposely stumbled upon him, but there was a rare flower growing up there and Naruto happened to be sitting there. In a daze, he shared with her what was on his mind - the most prominent being Sasuke. Ino could only credit it to being the anniversary of his departure. From that day forward, the two blondes have grown incredibly close to one another. Ino supposed that was the only thing she could say that came out good from the whole situation - it brought everyone closer.

"You could've had all that if you would've _stayed_, Sasuke!" The blonde yelled as she threw a fist at the wall. Ibiki shut his eyes momentarily, confident in his successor, yet slightly worried at the same time. He had strongly believed that she was able to handle it, but now he couldn't tell whether she was acting or being serious. Opening his eyes, he noticed she had calmed down alarmingly fast.

She began again, much quieter and less hostile,"You could've had all that... and more."

'Her emotions are probably churning inside of her, it's best to get her out now.' He thought to himself. He gave a light tap on the two way mirror. Being a trained division member, only she would pick up it's sound waves and catch it's message. It signaled for her to end the interrogation as soon as possible.

"Just give me that answer, Sasuke." She said in a small voice. It held no defeat, but just a longing for something, "What did you get out of all of this?"

Sasuke pondered for a moment. He could tell that what he had done caused all this distress in the community, in _her_, and he could own up to it. He was a man after all. There was no way he would kill so many people and hurt the ones who cared the most and not be able to own up to his actions. He didn't necessarily feel guilty, but he didn't want her to be left with the one thing that would give her a small amount of piece. No, he didn't want her to feel the same thing he felt. So with every ounce of realness and genuineness he could muster up, he looked into her baby blue orbs that had seen so much and whispered,

"_Closure_."

* * *

**So that's it! I've been kind of conflicted because I know that Sasuke might be OOC lol. But I kind of have the vision that if Sasuke were to get captured and brought back to Konoha, he'd have a field day. Especially if his interrogator is an old friend. For Ino, however, I don't necessarily feel like she's out of character. This is simply something of a time skip, and in the years that I bounced over, she's taken up training under Ibiki which has changed her mentality and affected her personality in some aspects. This is just the incredible bad ass interrogator side that we're lucky enough to see! Woo! Any other time though, she'd be her normal self. I suppose you could just call her constant mood swings a couple of new tactics. Whatever. lol. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
